


At Your Service

by orphan_account



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Housekeeping AU, Injury, M/M, Mild Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-01 13:18:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12705780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After a devastating knee injury and over a year of physical therapy, Katsuki Yuuri is ready to pursue a new career from figure skating. Left with not many options, he seeks help through vocational rehabilitation. In need of a slower paced work environment due to his physical and mental limitations, he is assigned on a trial basis at a retirement facility as housekeeping.How will the former figure skater manage when one of his new co-workers, Victor Nikiforov, is painted as the perfect employee and assigned as his supervisor?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is inspired by my current experiences in housekeeping with some dramatization to make it more interesting. I just wanted to write Yuuri going through what I'm going through so here we are. Slow updates because I have another fic besides this one I'm working on. 
> 
> Noted, I do know that Career Week is coming up on Tumblr but this fic wasnt for that, lol. My tumblr is @roseus-jaeger and comments/kudos are appreciated greatly.

The Grand Prix Final; Yuuri has trained for years for this. He's still in shock that a dime-a-dozen skater as himself could become Japan's ace. Even more so, his anxiety is eating him alive as he waits for a different pair of skates. During his short program, the laces on his skate snapped part way through the program. He should have noticed as soon as it happened by how his skate felt loose halfway through the program but, locked on the task at hand, Yuuri continued on and found himself at first place. If not being first was unreal enough, knowing he got through his program without disaster is another. Now he's minutes away from his free skate, more anxious than he's ever been in his life and losing his nerves waiting for his backup pair of skates to be brought to him.

 

“Katsuki!” Yuuri turns to the voice just as he feels like he's going to throw up and goes flat-faced at who it is. The man before him is Nakagawa Shinji, a fellow skater than has labeled himself as Yuuri's rival since their junior days. In his hands is a pair of skates and his expression is a smirk. Yuuri will admit that he doesn't like Nakagawa that much because he's a bully towards other skaters. His own insecurities lead him to pick on other skaters yet he also fails to realize he's a good enough skater to end up at the Grand Prix.

 

His existence ironically helps Yuuri ground himself and asks, “Did Celestino ask you to bring me my replacement skates?”

 

Nakagawa nods and hands over the skates saying, “You know Katsuki, I wish you luck. This is going to decide which one of us will be Japan's ace once again,” His tone turns malicious, “I hope you choke again like you did at Skate Canada. I plan to win gold this time.”

 

Yuuri is lacing up the skates long enough to reply, “Yeah sure, whatever Nakagawa-kun,” He really doesn't have time for Nakagawa's jabs.

 

Nakagawa scoffs and says, “You'll see when I'm the one with gold on the podium,” He storms off, leaving Yuuri to brew in his stress.

 

Yuuri should have noticed something was wrong with his skates when he stumbled when he stood but chalked it up to his own nerves. Celestino showed up at the last minute to wish him well on the ice and that's where it all went downhill. At the starting position, Yuuri could tell his balance was off but excused it for something else mental. Perhaps when he under-rotated his quad salchow he should have stopped and noticed what was wrong but he didn't. The largest red flag should have been when he felts his balance waver during a step sequence but he still continued on.

 

It wasn't until it was too late that Yuuri realized what was wrong. On his final combination jump, a quad loop plus a double toe loop, a snapping sound was heard and then Yuuri realized he was heading face for the ice. He forces a hand down to protect his head but it's his knee that takes the full force of the impact. Yuuri registers he's in pain for about a minute but it's so much that he collapses the rest of the way on the ice and blacks out...

 

… Yuuri regains consciousness only a few minutes later, being carried off the ice by someone. It's a blur the entire time but he knows what happened. His knee is destroyed from the impact of being crushed under his body.

 

…

 

Yuuri felt like an idiot for not seeing the signs from miles away. Yuuri's blade of his skate had ripped from the sole of the boot and tore off when Yuuri landed his quad. If he had landed differently, Yuuri would have landed on the blade and possibly been fatally wounded than just a blown-out knee. When Yuuri told his coach it was Nakagawa that had given him his skates, it was obvious that Nakagawa had tampered with his skates before the programs in an attempt and succession to hurt Yuuri. An investigation even confirmed it and Nakagawa was banned from skating for his misconduct.

 

Regardless, Yuuri feels just numb. He worked his entire life for figure skating and it was taken from him in an instant. Yuuri is in the hospital for weeks before he can return to Detroit, confined to a wheelchair and told he may never skate again. He had no choice but to return to university and try to pursue his plans for retirement anyway. Of course, Phichit was supportive and helped him get through university the rest of the way.

 

However, anyone can see how broken inside Yuuri was. The young man's passion was stolen from him because of the greed of another and there was nothing he could do about it. The only thing that brought Yuuri out of his despair was his family. If they had not encouraged him that he could do so much more than skating, he would have withered away into a metaphorical husk of himself. After finishing university, his family encouraged him to return to the states and start anew. Staying in Hasetsu would only feed his feelings of helplessness.

 

Now, Katsuki Yuuri has made it through the worst year of his life so far with a knee brace to show for it. With no work experience and a degree in business, his only option was to move back in with Phichit on the west coast and ask for help to get a new job.

 

…

 

The vocational rehabilitation building is moderate sized, filled with cubicles from the front desk to the back of the building. Yuuri is waiting for the counselor he has been assigned to take his case with Phichit, fidgeting with his cane. Phichit is humming while checking his phone. Yuuri is taking his mental health counselor's advice and observing his surroundings to calm himself. Wooden desk, white walls, gray cubicles, dull silver knee brace and brown cane is as far as he gets before his name is called by a blond woman with a red folder.

 

Phichit pats his shoulder for encouragement and Yuuri smiles before carefully standing up. He makes his way to the woman and follows her to the cubicle. Yuuri can't help but think he must be an odd sight, to be so young and with a cane but it helps him take some pressure off his knee. It's about five cubicles down before the blond woman, Elizabeth from her name tag, lets him take a seat at her desk.

 

Once both are seated, she introduces herself, “Hello, Mr. Katsuki. I'm Elizabeth and I hear you're ready for work.”

 

“Nice to meet you.” He answers a bit timidly before she starts her series of questions to fill out the paperwork needed.

 

Once all the informational questions are asked, she asks the question Yuuri has been dreading because even he's not sure, “So, Mr. Katsuki, what exactly do you want to do for work? I know you were a professional athlete before your injury but have you any idea what you want to do that won't strain your mental health too much as well?”

 

Yuuri squirms in his seat, a hand rubbing over his brace before answering slowly, “Well... I have a degree in business because I wanted to take over my family's hot springs business but... my anxiety has gotten worse due to what happened to me over a year ago. I'm not sure if I'm able to handle the stress of running an inn yet and I have no job experience,” He avoids her gaze, “I'm here because I need to work in order to start the healing process. I finally accepted I'll never skate again so I need something easy-going to get back on my feet.”

 

Elizabeth hums in understanding. She takes a few notes and says, “I get what you mean. Well, if your anxiety is as bad as you say, that takes out retail and restaurant service,” She rummages through her shelves and gets out a business card folder, “I have an idea. I know an employment counselor that can get you connected with a hospitality service. I'm not sure what jobs they will have for you but it will be in the same service as your past career plans. Like that?”

 

Yuuri breathes a sigh of relief and nods that he could be helped so fast but asks, “When will you contact the employment counselor?”

 

“Right now, if you're fine with that. We'll need to meet again to discuss your options.”

 

Elizabeth calls the employment counselor and Yuuri listens as they plan the next meeting with Yuuri. He nods when she names a date and time. Yuuri relaxes in his seat until Elizabeth gives him her card with the time of their next appointment before getting up and saying goodbye.

 

Phichit looks bored in the waiting area but lights up when Yuuri returns, “Yuuri! All done?”

 

“For now, yeah. I have to come back in two weeks to meet another counselor.”

 

Phichit smiles and says, “Great, then let's go have breakfast then. I'm paying this time.”

 

Phichit always pays so Yuuri just snorts and shakes his head as he kinda limps behind.

 

…

 

“Yuuri, are you sure you're ready to head back to work? I can still financially support you.” Phichit assures while taking a big bite of pancake. They're at IHOP since the meeting was early in the morning and it is still breakfast hours.

 

“I'm sure, Phichit. I... I need to get over what happened with Nakagawa and prepare for my future.” Yuuri pokes at his omelette, a bit depressed remembering the past year. He's been in pain and struggled just to get this far. He feels ready to struggle a bit more to stand for himself. As much as he appreciates Phichit's help, he doesn't want to be a burden any more than he has for his best friend. Just, the days where he was crying because he couldn't walk more than five feet with his brace are over and he's determined to make something of himself.

 

Phichit hums through his food, responding once he swallows, “Well, I'm proud of you. I'm sure that counselor will find you a job soon,” There's a hint of mischief in his eyes, “Anywhere you work will certainly have attention brought to it, being famous and all.”

 

“Don't start with that, you'll get me into a bundle of nerves all over again.” Yuuri pleads as he finally digs into his omelette.

 

“You're right, sorry!” He's not really that sorry because he insists they take a selfie together for Yuuri's fan club to show he is still doing well and recovering. The caption says, 'Chillin over breakfast!”

 

Whatever comes his way, Yuuri mentally prepares himself by convincing himself it's going to be easy, right?

 

…

 

“Vitya! Yuri! Get those orders served before I fire you both.” Yakov, lead housekeeper, demands in the kitchen.

 

“Yes, sir.” Both of them say before carrying off several plates on a tray to serve.

 

It's dinner time at Oak Hills Retirement Living, where housekeeping also serves as the serving staff at meal times. The facility has over one hundred and fifty apartments for the elderly. There are three floors; a dining hall on the second/main floor, a library/commons on the third floor and a meeting room on the first floor. Most of the residents are gathered for dinner and patiently are waiting to be served by the housekeeping staff they so rely on. The staff are mostly Russians under the command of Yakov Feltsman, soon-to-be-retired until he decides who of his staff is ready to take over for him.

 

Victor Nikiforov has worked at this facility since he was seventeen, now twenty-seven, and knows Yakov doesn't mean it when he says that he'll fire them. It's an empty threat that means 'hurry up' more than anything. It has taken ten years of working there to understand Yakov's work language but it's worth it in order to make a living.

 

Victor notices Yakov disappear from the serving floor while he's serving table nine to answer his phone. Must be from someone very important for Yakov to not just ignore his phone and continue supervising the staff serving. Victor continues on serving when Yuri and Mila give him an expectant look that reads as 'get your ass back to work'.

 

The two hours of serving and then cleaning up the used tableware are enough to dull Victor's mind until employee dinnertime. After serving, the cooks make dinner for the housekeeping staff as a thank-you before they all go home for the day. Victor is tired from eight to ten hours of work and would love dinner right about now. He had to help clean four apartments in-between breakfast and lunch serving and then supervise Minami cleaning the bathrooms in the commons; it's been a long day.

 

Yakov returns at the employee dinner and quietly takes the plate he's served by the cooks. At the table is the entire menagerie of staff throughout the building; There's the housekeeping staff (Yuri, Mila, Minami, Christophe and Otabek), the caretaking staff (Georgi, Leo and Guang-Hong) and groundskeeping staff (Seung-Il, Michele, Emil and Sara). Everyone is eagerly digging into mashed potatoes and green beans except Yakov, who seems distracted by his phone.

 

“Yakov, what took you away from serving? You added more to our workload.” Mila asks before taking a bite of green beans.

 

Yakov grumbles, “Important phone call. We might be getting a new temp worker.”

 

Everyone perks up at that, breath held until Yakov clarifies, “For housekeeping.”

 

The caretaking staff and groundskeeping staff mumble their displeasures but housekeeping mumbles their gratitude to whatever force out there that has blessed them with a new person. They're all short staffed so they need anyone they can get.

 

“You're all going to have to behave because, if this is correct, the proposed temp worker is that figure skater that Minami likes.”

 

Minami chokes for a second on mashed potato and says, “What!?” He's not the only one to perk up. Yuri and Otabek raise eyebrows and the rest stare at Yakov like he grew a second head.

 

Even Victor is surprised because he says, “... You're joking, right? We have a celebrity going to be working for us?” Victor suddenly snorts because he remembers, “Oh boy, Harold in room 208 is going to have a heart attack when his favorite skater shows up to clean his room.” Victor also has his eyes on Minami, who looks like he's about to pass out if it's true.

 

Yakov chuckles, “I expect you all to treat him with respect and not to badger him too much. He has no work experience and I expect you all to help train him so we might have another useful hand on staff. I may even let him try caretaking and groundskeeping if he's not suitable for housekeeping.”

 

The staff hum in agreement and nod, listening intently to Yakov, “Now, everyone better time out correctly this time. I better not have to correct any of your time sheets.” He stares at Otabek who looks away.

 

It isn't long before Yakov eats part of his meal and everyone is dismissed for the day. Victor stays behinds to clean up after everyone when Yakov calls him aside, “Vitya, we need to talk.”

 

Victor turns his attention to his superior, “Yes?”

 

Yakov grumbles, “You know that I'm considering you to take my place as lead housekeeping. Do you think I can trust you to supervise the new temp worker?”

 

“I should be able to. I supervise everyone else just fine.” Victor responds dully. If Victor is honest with himself, he's getting bored with his job. He's not sure if staying as lead housekeeper will be what he's looking for.

 

And Yakov can sense it but he needs Victor, “I would hope so... Good night, Vitya.”

 

“Good night, Yakov.” Victor will do his best, as he usually does. Although, it's not like the new employee will inspire him to want to keep working here, right?

 

…

 

After another meeting with both counselors, it's finally the day that Yuuri gets to do his interview with Yakov Feltsman. Phichit has dropped him off in front of Oak Hills and Yuuri is getting the courage to enter the building. The front of the building is like a fish bowl with the number of windows it has. He can see the lobby, dining room and elevator from the outside. The whole building is a creamy pink, even the inside is painted with cream palettes.

 

 

It takes a deep breath and a mental push for Yuuri to push the automatic door opener and go inside.  


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My track record of finishing WIPs is low so hopefully this one will be different. Thank you for reading!

Once inside, Yuuri is less anxious than he was before. The building smells like lemon cleaner but it's not a strong, unpleasant smell. There's a woman at the granite desk that smiles at him and asks him, “Are you Yuuri?”

 

He nods and she says, “I'll call Yakov. He's been waiting for you.”

 

Right, that's who he has to be interviewed by. Yuuri takes a seat on the high-seated couch by the front door. While he waits, he occasionally sees a resident go by and one even stops to comment, “Looks like the both of us know what it's like to have a bad knee.” The resident has a walker and a bit of a limp. All Yuuri can do is offer a chuckle and nod. The resident chuckles as well before moving on.

 

Well, it seems the residents that have passed haven't recognized him as the figure skater he once was and that is comforting. The last thing he needs is extra press or to be bothered.

 

Yuuri sees a housekeeper come into view with a cleaning cart. The housekeeper is a blond teenager in a rich blue smock and black slacks, looking bored as he takes a can of furniture polish and starts to polish picture frames with a rag. It's a Saturday, so it makes sense that a teen would be there this morning. Yuuri watches for a while and meets eyes with the teenager. He's frozen at how intense the gaze of the teen is until the teen scoffs and continues with his polishing. Yuuri breathes relief because he'll admit that that teen is a bit intimidating.

 

Finally, an older man appears with a slight accent and the same housekeeping uniform, “Mr. Katsuki?”

 

He nods and carefully stands with the help of his cane, he is shaking his hand when the man introduces himself, “Yakov Feltsman, lead housekeeping. Follow me.”

 

Yakov leads him through the dining area to a private dining area that is simply one long dining table surrounded by uniformly placed chairs. Yuuri is now aware there must be over a hundred paintings in this entire building because of how many he's seen just in the entrance, dining hall and this room. Yakov pulls out himself a place to sit and motions Yuuri to sit across from him. Yuuri sits.

 

Yakov hums a bit before saying, “As I've introduced, I'm Yakov Feltsman. I am lead housekeeping and have worked here for fifteen years. I was notified by your employment representative that you're looking for a job after an injury at your previous employment. Correct?”

 

“Yeah, that's about right...” Yuuri replies.

 

He pulls out a folded piece of paper out from his pocket, opens it, and reads it. He says, “Tell me about yourself. I know you were a figure skater but what makes you interesting? Do you have hobbies?”

 

Yuuri isn't sure what is the right information to give but just goes for it, “Well, I play video games in my spare time. That's about it.”

 

Yakov doesn't seem impressed, “Are you sure that's all? If so, how much experience with cleaning do you have? Can you sweep and clean toilets?”

 

That is what Yuuri has an answer to, “I can clean. I wash dishes and dust at home. As long as I'm not on my knees, I can do it.”

 

“... Why would you want to work here? How will working here be beneficial to you?” Yakov stares intently with that question, wanting to know the real reason why Yuuri is here.

 

Yuuri loses his forced smile and decides to be honest, “Sir... I have no job experience. I was a professional athlete and skating was my passion. I'm here because I've been forced to retire early and want to learn what I can to prepare to take over my family's business. My family runs an inn and working here will also build my confidence.”

 

After considering it for a long time, making Yuuri bite his lip nervously, Yakov smiles and says, “That's all I need to hear. I'll give you a shot at working here. I understand from your paperwork that you have anxiety and a knee injury that we can work around. You seem like a nice young man that will get along with the other housekeepers,” His eyes look sideways and Yuuri notices a few housekeepers has accumulated outside the door. There's a Japanese teen with a red streak in his hair, the blond teen, a red-headed lady and a dark-haired man with an undercut watching. They disperse when Yakov grunts at them and then continues, “I will asking you to come in on Tuesday wearing a pair of black slacks and be ready for work, okay?”

 

“Yes, sir.” Yuuri brightens up at the fact he's just been given the temporary position.

 

“Four weeks you'll work here, from 9:45 am to 2:00 pm, Tuesday through Friday, got it?”

 

“Got it.” Yuuri says.

 

“Then we're done here,” Yakov shoves the paper back in his pocket, “See you Tuesday. I'll have Victor be in charge of you.”

 

Yuuri commits that name to memory as they shake hands and leave the room. Yakov shows him back to the couch at the desk before leaving to perform his own duties.

 

Yuuri has texted Phichit that he's ready to go home when one of the housekeepers approaches him. He looks up and it is the Japanese teen. He seems nervous and giddy, like many fans he has met over the years. Yuuri gives him a smile and asks, “Yes?”

 

The teen introduces himself, “Hi! I'm Minami Kenjiro. I wanted to tell you I've been a fan for a long time and can't wait to work beside you,” Minami cautiously offers a hand and Yuuri shakes it. Minami looks so surprised by the handshake but recovers, “Thank you!” Before Yuuri can say anything else, the young man rushes off with a small squeal and gets back to work. Yuuri snorts because it seems he's not entirely without recognition here.

 

Yuuri can see Phichit's car pull up. He starts to get up when a housekeeper is rushing by and almost collides with him. He's about to fall and braces for his bad knee to take the impact... but it never comes. Instead, he opens his eyes and finds that he's in the arms of a platinum blond man that makes his heart skip a beat.

 

…

 

Victor was in a rush to get the laundry he had forgotten when he ran into what he thought was a resident because of the cane. His instincts kicked in and caught them before they made contact with the ground. What surprises him is who he caught in his arms. The man has stunning brown eyes, blue glasses, black hair and a soft face. He immediately helps the man stand the rest of the way and processes his situation. He just ran (literally) into the cutest man he's ever seen and realizes he could have possible re-injured him if he fell on his knee.

 

Victor apologizes profusely while making sure he's balanced, “I'm so sorry! I wasn't paying attention where I was going.”

 

The man blinks at him and blushes a little before assuring, “I-I'm fine. Thank you for catching me.”

 

Victor picks up the man's cane and insists, “No really, I'm sorry. I should not have been running in though here,” He nervously chuckles. God, he feels so awkward since the man is attractive. Normally he doesn't lose his cool.

 

“It's okay. I'm sure you have something important to do.” The man looks away a bit as he says that.

 

Victor's curiosity grows, the laundry soon forgotten as he feels the need to get this man's phone number before he disappears forever, “Not really. I should introduce myself,” He runs a hand through his hair and takes a step back to give him space, “My name is Victor. I work here. What brings you here?”

 

The man seems to have a sudden realization and Victor's face drops as the man says, “I'm Katsuki Yuuri. I start working here on Tuesday... Yakov said you'd be my supervisor.”

 

With that, Victor's hopes and dreams of taking this beautiful man on a date go in smoke because 1) He's out of this celebrity's league and 2) Yakov has stated after the Georgi Incident that employees are no longer allowed to date one another. Of course he has to be attracted to his future supervisee. Just his luck.

 

“Oh... Then, welcome to the team! I'll show you everything you need to know,” He jokes, “I'll make sure you don't bust another knee.”

 

It takes a moment but Yuuri chuckles and jokes back, “No, I'll make sure you don't bust a knee.”

 

There's a honk outside that startles them both. Both turn to see Phichit wave to Yuuri. Yuuri looks disappointed as he says, “I got to go. See you Tuesday.”

 

“Yeah, I'll see you Tuesday.”

 

The two meet eyes for a moment and then Yuuri departs, limping his way to the car. Victor can't help be excited about Tuesday. If he can't take the hot man on a date then he'll teach him to do his best at the job he's done himself for ten years... and interrogate Yakov on what he wants Yuuri to learn first.

 

…

 

Yuuri's heart is beating fast as he gets in the car with Phichit. So much that he almost misses Phichit ask, “Did you get the job?”

 

Yuuri stumbles over his words, “I-I did. I need a new pair of black slacks because I start on Tuesday.”

 

“... So who's the hot guy you were chatting with?”

 

Yuuri responds scandalized, “That's my supervisor! We were just talking.”

 

Phichit snorts, “Sure you were.”

 

They drive off; Yuuri already knows he has a crush and it's the last person he should.

 

…

 

On Tuesday, Yuuri shows up at 9:30 in black slacks and a plain t-shirt. He left his cane at home after getting confirmation from his doctor that he can try getting around without it (he figures it will get in his way and doesn't plan on sitting very long that he'll need it to get up).

 

When he walks inside, he's immediately greeted by another housekeeper. This time it is the man with an undercut. He must be the quiet type because he wordlessly motions Yuuri to follow him down the hallway. He cautiously follows but is lead to a laundry room turned dressing room. There's a large closet with name-tagged hooks carrying the clothes of all the housekeeping employees. The man pulls two blue smocks from a rack inside and compares them against Yuuri's frame.

 

“Hm, what size are you? Medium?” The man asks.

 

“Medium, yeah,” Yuuri responds before asking, “What's your name?”

 

“Otabek.” The man responds, looking him over before asking, “You sure you'll get around without your cane? We have extras if you need one.”

 

Yuuri insists, “I'm sure I can get around.” He takes the medium smock from Otabek.

 

Otabek nods, saying, “Get changed and then I'll take you to join the rest of us for breakfast.”

 

Yuuri's stomach growls a little, making him blush but Otabek doesn't seem to notice as he moves and stands outside the door to wait. Yuuri hurries and changes into his smock, noting how professional he looks in the tiny mirror in the closet. He takes a deep breath and mentally readies himself for whatever task he's given.

 

When he emerges from the closet, Otabek leads him towards the first office next to the front desk. The man inside hands Otabek a name tag, who gives the name tag to Yuuri. Yuuri examines it; it obviously belonged to someone else before him but his name has been put on it with a sticker, reading 'Yuuri Katsuki, Housekeeper'.

 

Yuuri puts the tag on and Otabek leads him to the private dining area where he first had his interview with Yakov. This time, the table is completely filled with the staff of the facility. Otabek takes his seat next to the blond teen from earlier. They all see Yuuri and multiple greetings all sound at once. His eyes stop on Victor, who offers him a spot next to him at the table. Yuuri timidly sits next to Victor, trying to ignore his fast beating heart. Victor puts a plate with toast on it in front of Yuuri, encouraging him to eat a slice. With caution, Yuuri takes one and snacks on it.

 

Yakov perks up at the head of the table and greets, “Good morning, Yuuri. May I introduce you to everyone?”

 

“I'd love that.” Yuuri says after finishing his toast.

 

Yakov stands and starts listing everyone at the table, “Meet Victor,” Victor smiles,“Christophe,” Christophe winks, “Mila,” She blows a kiss, “Kenjiro,” Minami waves a little, “Otabek, “ he nods, “and Yuri,” The teen scoffs despite a deadly look from Yakov. So Yuuri and the teen share a name, great. Yakov moves on to the other staff, “For caretaking, we have Georgi,” He nods as well, “Guang-Hong,” The tiny young man smiles widely, “Leo,” He winks. Finally, he introduces as well, “And these are the groundskeeping staff, Seung-Gil,” He grunts, busy eating, “Michele,” Another grunt, “Emil,” A cheerful wave, “and Sara.” She waves.

 

“N-Nice to meet you all,” Yuuri says, a bit overwhelmed by how many people work here and all of them are eating breakfast. They all make sounds of acknowledgment before resuming eating.

 

It's Yakov that continues on by addressing his housekeeping, “Alright, I want a status report.” His eyes lock on each housekeeper and they give their report.

 

Yuri responds, “I have two apartments to do when I get home from school.”

 

Christophe answers, “I have four I need to do today.”

 

Mila yawns, “I have vacuuming to do on the second and third floor. “

 

Minami responds cheerfully, “I have common areas and bathrooms handled!”

 

Otabek says, “I have four apartments on the same floor as Chris to do.”

 

Victor smirks and says, “I'm doing dusting and polishing with Yuuri today. I have two apartments to do once he goes home. And we all have serving to do at noon and this evening.”

 

Yakov hums before addressing, “Then once Victor goes to serving, I'll have Yuuri help me fold sheets. Everyone is dismissed.” Soon, everyone cleans up their plates. Yuuri awkwardly watches until Victor taps his shoulder and leads him to the elevator. Yuuri notices everyone gets a work rather quickly and soon it's only him and Victor. He fidgets a bit where he stands, nervous about what they're going to do.

 

They're waiting for the elevator when Yuuri asks, “So... we're going to polish picture frames?”

 

“Mmm-hmm.” Victor hums.

 

“Will I have to be on my knees?”

 

“Not at all. You're going to hate paintings afterward though.” Victor snorts a bit.

 

The elevator opens and both of them get inside.Victor presses '1' and they head to the bottom floor. Victor says, “We're going to polish all the paintings on the first floor then the second. We should be close to your break time by the time we're done. Then you can go bug Yakov.” Victor's chuckle makes Yuuri's heart flutter a bit. Oh boy, being around Victor is probably bad for his health.

 

The first floor opens into a small kitchenette area connected to an activity area and the hallways leading to more apartments. Of course, there is plenty of paintings for Yuuri to be able to tell this is going to take them an hour. Victor leads him down one of the hallways to another laundry room and there's a large cart filled with cleaning supplies.

 

“So... where do we start?” Yuuri asks, watching as Victor gathers two hand towels and cleaning solution for both of them.

 

“At the end of the hallway and work our way towards the kitchenette. I'll handle one side and you handle the other. I'll show you how to polish the frames once and then trust that you'll be able to handle the rest.” Victor then remembers, “Oh, put on gloves or Yakov will be pissed.”

 

Yuuri puts on gloves from the cart and then takes a towel and cleaning solution from Victor. Victor puts on gloves as well and then leads him to the end of the hall... that's when Yuuri realizes how long the hallways are and just how many paintings are in this place. He internally groans once they're at the end.

 

Victor seems to sense his lack of confidence and claps his shoulder before saying, “Watch me, it's easy,” Victor goes to the first picture frame and starts from the corner after adding some cleaning solution, “Start from one side of the frame and do all four sides, avoid the glass. Make sure the picture is straight on the wall and you're done. Now you try.”

 

Yuuri approaches the next frame and follows instructions, earning him praise, “There you go! Now do all the paintings on that side and I'll handle this side.”

 

…

 

As Yuuri is polishing, he catches glances of Victor. He did admit to Phichit about his crush on his supervisor and the only advice he got was to just ask him out. Of course, Yuuri doesn't have the courage to just do that. Also, he's pretty sure his employer has a rule against employees dating. Even worse, Yuuri thinks that Victor is too attractive to even consider dating him.

 

Victor catches his gaze for a second before he turns back to the frame he's polishing, pretending it never happened. Yuuri gets to the point there's a couch blocking his way to polishing a painting of a dog and Yuuri is faced with a dilemma. Does he ignore the painting or does he risk balancing on his good leg to reach the top of the painting?

 

He stands there for a few moments before Victor comes over and offers, “Let me?”

 

Yuuri is a bit dumbstruck until Victor balances himself on the couch and gets the painting for him. When Victor hops down from the couch, he winks at Yuuri before returning to work. Yuuri is frozen for a few moments. Victor actually is looking out for him. Victor knew he needed help and assisted him. Yuuri smiles when he goes back to work, feeling accommodated. Sure, he's had a lot of accommodation over the past year but it feels a bit different coming from Victor.

 

Time passes and soon they have the entire floor done. Only forty-five minutes have passed and they still have another floor to do. Yuuri stretches and yawns, already a little tired. Victor seems to survey their work with pride.

 

Just as Victor motions for Yuuri to go to the elevator, a resident appears and stops Yuuri, “Oh, you must be new, young man. What's your name?”

 

Yuuri looks to Victor for help but Victor just smirks and leaves him to socialize. Yuuri nervously says, “I'm Yuuri. I am new.”

 

The old woman chuckles a bit and says, “You're in for some hard work. I'm Doris. I hope you enjoy working here.”

 

“I'll do my best, ma'am,” Yuuri assures. The woman, Doris, pats his shoulder as she makes her way to the activity room. Yuuri takes a deep breath and is proud of himself for surviving an interaction with one of the residents. It's the small victories that count. Even better, Victor gives him a thumbs up and they both get in the elevator for the second floor.

 

Neither of them talk while cleaning... but both catch glances at each other while working.

 

…

 

It takes the same amount of time to clean the second floor, leaving them a half an hour before Victor has to do serving. Yuuri asks Victor, “Well... what do we do now?”

 

Surprisingly enough, Victor looks around suspiciously and then whispers, “Let's go on break early.”

 

“W-what? Won't Yakov-” Yuuri is interrupted.

 

“Doesn't matter if we don't get caught. Our co-workers won't snitch either.” Victor stares passed Yuuri and Yuuri turns (startled) to find Otabek just heard their conspiracy to go on break early. Otabek gives a smirk and puts a finger to his lips, signaling they're zipped with their secret.

 

Yuuri considers it and decides, “Well... Sure, let's do it.” Yuuri knows it's not the best thing to do but his knee is starting to bother him and he needs to sit for awhile.

 

The two regroup on back at the kitchenette area on the first floor and Victor pulls out a bag from the fridge. Yuuri watches Victor being the bag over and sets a Twinkie in front of Yuuri, commanding, “Eat, we don't get lunch until 2:00.”

 

Yuuri holds up his hands and says, “I-I can't take part of your-”

 

“I insist,” Victor looks him straight in the eyes and says, “Eat the damn Twinkie.”

 

Yuuri is a bit stunned by the command but obeys and opens the wrapper. With the first bite, Yuuri can remember why he hasn't had a Twinkie in years. It's too sweet for him but he doesn't complain because his stomach demands he finishes it. Toast wasn't enough that morning. Victor starts pulling food out of his back, getting a sandwich and chips out and starts to eat.

 

The two sit quietly together. Yuuri blushes a little when Victor splits his sandwich and gives the half to him. Victor giggles at his expression and continues to munch on his food, leaving Yuuri to awkwardly regain himself and eat the half.

 

Victor breaks the silence by asking Yuuri, “Have any pets?”

 

Yuuri swallows the last bite of sandwich and says, “I used to have a poodle. His name was Vicchan. You have a pet?”

 

“I do!” Victor is visibly more excited, “ I have a poodle named Makkachin. She's actually on the third floor right now. Yakov lets me bring her here as a therapy dog for the residents. I'll introduce you to her after lunch.”

 

Yuuri finds himself a bit excited; he loves to meet other peoples' pets. However, his mood drops when Victor turns serious, “I've only heard so much from Yakov and Minami... but why are you here? You don't need to answer if you're uncomfortable.”

 

Yuuri's smile disappears. However... he feels comfortable to talk to Victor about it, “No, it's fine,” He sighs and says, “I'm here because figure skating didn't work out. My parents own an inn and I want to take it over when the time comes. I don't know enough about hospitality to do so but I need to start somewhere, right?”

 

Victor nods and tells him, “You're making a good start. Better than mine at least because I've been stuck here for ten years.”

 

“You'd consider yourself stuck?” Yuuri questions.

 

“Well, ten years makes you sometimes reconsider your career choices,” Victor rests his head in his hands and responds fondly, “I don't think I'd want to start over anywhere else though. I do feel gratitude for having this job because I'd have nothing if I didn't have this job.”

 

Yuuri wonders aloud, not regretting asking until he already says, “How did you end up working here?”

 

Victor raises an eyebrow and asks, “You want to hear a sob story?”

 

“... Hit me with your best shot.” Yuuri says, eager to know more about Victor.

 

Victor smirks and says, “I started working here at seventeen because my parents in Russia shipped me here to live with my grandmother,” He looks at Yuuri sadly and said, “My parents couldn't handle me being gay so they sent me away. My grandmother wasn't living well as a resident here so I begged Yakov to give me this job.”

 

Yuuri has a hand at his mouth and apologizes, “I'm... so sorry. I shouldn't have asked.”

 

Victor, surprisingly, chuckles and assures, “It's fine. In fact, I'm glad I told you. Means we both can get to know each other. I look forward to working with you.”

 

“Thank you... I look forward to working with you, too.”

 

The two gaze at each other for a moment until a voice interrupts their moment, “Well, well, well. We're being bad boys and taking your break early?” The voice is from the blond man with facial hair, Christophe, who appears from the hallway with a candy bar in his hands.

 

Yuuri freezes until Victor banters back, “It's ten minutes before your break, Chris. Who's being the bad boy now?”

 

“All three of us. A wholesome threesome.” Christophe jokes.

 

“Kinky,” Victor says and they both laugh.

 

Christophe passes by and says with a wink, “See you at lunchtime, Victor. See you later, Yuuri.”

 

“Of course.” Victor winks back and Yuuri simply nods.

 

Victor checks the clock and groans, “I should prepare for serving, will you be alright with Yakov?”

 

“I think so...” Yuuri isn't sure but he'll try his best.

 

“Well here,” Victor gets out his phone and says, “Exchange phone numbers. You can text me if you need help with anything or just want to talk.”

 

Yuuri is surprised but nods, not expecting to get his crush's number so easily. The two exchange numbers and Yuuri's heart races again at having the number on his phone. Victor has a gentle smile and says, “Text me later.Yakov is in the second-floor laundry room. I'll see you later.” Victor gets up, cleaning up his lunch and leaving Yuuri by himself.

 

Looking at the clock, Yuuri decides to make his way to Yakov. He will admit that Victor's past lingers in his thoughts on the way over.

 

…

 

Later on, Victor is distracted for the rest of the day. He has Yuuri's phone number and he knows he's courting a dangerous game. Yuuri is only going to text him work reasons, right?

 

 

It's when he and Yuri are cleaning an apartment after Yuuri has gone home that he remembers, “I didn't get to show him my dog!”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is my vent fic entertaining? I hope so. The whole Nakagawa and Yuuri dynamic is kinda based on someone I actually know so I hope the explanation answers some questions. Thank you for all the kudos and comments so far. Y'all are awesome.

“What do I do, Phichit? I've never felt like this with anyone in years.” Yuuri asks his best friend. The last person he felt like this for was Yuuko and that didn't work out... even more, he has no idea how to even approach the situation because Victor is his supervisor and has no interest in him, right?

 

Phichit hums in thought and asks, “What did you two talk about today? He must have said something to get you this hung up about him.”

 

Yuuri sighs and decides to summarize his day, including the fact that Victor has a dog and the story Victor told him about himself. He suddenly remembers, “Victor didn't get to show me his dog!”

 

Phichit smirks and says, “Sounds like you two are getting close. Yeah, it sounds like his parents were jerks to him but seriously,” Phichit says, “As I said before, ask him out. You two can still be professional at work and be a couple outside of it. Didn't you say he gave you his number?”

 

“He did,” Yuuri confirms, getting out his phone at it being mentioned. He should be off work by now; should he text him?

 

“If you can't text or call him, just ask him out face to face. I know you're bad at being social but just do it,” Phichit jokingly memes, “Just do it, make your dreams come true!”

 

Yuuri gives him a side-eyed look for the use of the dead Shia Lebouf meme and says, “Are you sure he'll want to date me?”

 

“I'm not sure but he obviously trusts you enough to confide in you about what happened with his parents. You might as well give it a shot.” Phichit shrugs.

 

Well, Yuuri doesn't have much to lose other than his own pride. Might as well ask him, he has Phichit to cry to if he gets rejected.

 

Yuuri is startled when his phone buzzes for a text. He doesn't recognize the number at first until he sees the name attached; it's Victor. Yuuri is a bit shaky, nervous to open the text. Phichit seems to sense it and mouths 'read the text' at him. With the encouragement, Yuuri reads it.

 

_Victor: Hi Yuuri <3_

 

_Victor: I forgot to show you Makkachin before you left for the day ;-; Can I text you a pic of her?_

 

Yuuri relaxes a bit, wanting to see his dog.

 

_Yuuri: Please do. I love dogs._

 

Yuuri is a nervous wreck. Victor actually texted him just to show him his dog, a good sign right? Yuuri shakes his head and waits for a text back. Phichit walks by with one of his hamsters in his hand, still smirking at Yuuri with a look that says 'I told you so'. Soon, Yuuri picks up his phone when it chimes again.

 

_Victor: *attachment of a picture of a poodle with a ball in her mouth*_

 

_Victor: Isn't she the cutest? If you come in a half hour early tomorrow, we can play with her before work. Sound okay?_

 

He's not sure how to interpret that but knows he wants to meet his dog. Makkachin is a very cute dog and Yuuri texts back.

 

_Yuuri: I'll see you then <3_

 

Yuuri is a little nervous to add the heart emoji but figures it will be ok. It's not like Victor is going to read too far into it.

 

…

 

When Victor sees the heart emoji, his heart swells and he has trouble concealing his glee at the staff dinner table. Everyone except Yakov is gathered for dinner and some have noticed Victor's changing expressions and that he's on his phone a lot but still continue on with their conversations.

 

It's Leo that started the conversation but it's on a 'banned' topic, “So Minami and Yuri, did you see Starlight Warriors new episode yesterday on Crunchyroll?”

 

Mila groans and adds, “I thought we agreed that anime wasn't supposed to be discussed at the dinner table?”

 

Yuri cuts in, “Shut up, Baba. If you can talk about your hockey boyfriend then we can talk about anime.”

 

Minami says, “I did. It's a weird show. It's like they tried to copy Sailor Moon but failed. I'm watching that anime about the girl who is a magician's apprentice this season,” Yuri grunts in agreement before Minami changes the subject, “You guys remember when I explain who Nakagawa was?” The attention of everyone perks, even Victor, when that is said and Minami informs, “Well, I heard Nakagawa has been assigned as a coaching assistant to Team Japan. He can't compete on the ice but he's helping Japan.”

 

There are some grumbles of annoyance at the table from the figure skating fans and some confusion from Victor, who doesn't really follow figure skating. He doesn't understand the significance until Yuri bitches about it, “That's bullshit! He destroyed Katsuki's career and gets to still be in the figure skating world? He should be shunned for his shit!”

 

“I know! That's not right...” Minami says but adds, “I feel bad that we get Yuuri-kun when he could have been still on the ice. It's not fair... Let's all do our best to help Yuuri, even you Yuri.”

 

Yuri rolls his eyes and says, “Whatever, I'll try if he ever shows up during my afternoon shift.”

 

They kinda go quiet or whisper amongst each other as they return back to their food until Christophe eyes Victor staring at his phone again and whispers, “Texting your boyfriend?”

 

“Maybe.” Victor banters, not willing to show his phone to Christophe.

 

That makes Christophe smirk and suddenly steals Victor's phone. Victor blinks and turns to Christophe, “H-Hey-”

 

Christophe reads the texts and says aloud, “Oh, seems like you and Katsuki are getting along. Texting each other already.”

 

“It's nothing, Chris-”

 

“Calling Yuuri your boyfriend though?” Christophe says and now everyone is listening in carefully.

 

If Victor could blush, he would because he doesn't want to admit his crush on Yuuri. He doesn't have to be Christophe says aloud, “Victor, it's obvious you have a crush on him. If my ears are correct, you told him how you started working here. Explain that.”

 

There's a conspiratory 'ooohhh' from around the table and Victor feels backed into a corner. He has no choice and sighs, admitting, “Yeah... I like him.”

 

Victor is expecting a lecture but is surprised when he starts getting a bunch of support. Starting with Guang-Hong, “Good for you, Victor! You two would be cute together.”

 

Georgi, “Aww, how cute.”

 

Mila smiles, “Well, all be. Victor has a crush.”

 

Otabek simply smiles widely and looks knowingly with Yuri. It's no secret that most of the staff is dating behind Yakov's back. Victor is highly aware of the couples in the room giving him knowing looks.

 

Minami asks, “H-Have you asked him out?”

 

Victor shakes his head and soon regrets it when Christophe grins and starts the table in a chant of “Ask him out” Victor shushes them and settles them down with, “I'll ask him out, sheesh... I just don't know if he'll say yes.”

 

Christophe shrugs, “Won't know until you try. At least try to get to know him better. Keep us updated on your romantic ventures.” With the number of stares Victor is getting, all he can do is nod and then they go back to their food and discuss amongst themselves.

 

However, Victor doesn't miss the glances from the already established couples; Yuri and Otabek occasionally give him a smirk and Leo and Guang-Hong give him knowing smiles. He wonders how they've hidden their relationships from Yakov and wonders if he can make it work with Yuuri if the other man says yes to a date. Victor plays with his food while wondering this, the thoughts eating him alive.

 

As the conversation turns to a topic Victor takes interest in (video games and Minami complaining that Victor keeps beating him at Rocket League; Victor is also a beast at Overwatch), none of them have noticed that Yakov is outside the door and heard the entire conversation. The old man just sighs and leaves them be, having already suspected this would happen.

 

…

 

Yuuri keeps his promise and arrives about forty-five minutes early when he only needed to be a half hour early. He's so early that he finds out that Victor is still doing breakfast serving. He decides to wait on a bench outside the facility and wait for Victor to get there. It's getting chilly outside this time of year, late November. Even Thanksgiving had passed before he started working there but it's not quite December.

 

Twiddling his thumbs, Yuuri's attention is caught when he hears a loud, “Shit, I'm late! Fuck!” and sees a man peddling fast on a bicycle in his direction. He thinks it's Otabek at first but then notices his uniform is different; it's all black with double buttons. The man skids to a halt in front of the bike rack and hurriedly locks his bike.

 

Yuuri notices another person on a bike coming up, a woman, and finds out who the man is, “JJ! We're late! So, so late!”

 

The man, JJ, responds to her, “I know, love! Let's hurry!”

 

Unlike JJ, she stops when she sees Yuuri and waves in greeting. Yuuri smiles and waves back but doesn't expect her to approach and greet, “You must be new here. I'm Isabella.”

 

“I'm Yuuri... I started with housekeeping.”

 

She smiles and says, “If you ever need any food, I'm the one to ask. I work in the kitchens. Nice meeting you!”

 

He nods and she hurries to lock up her bike and get to work. Yuuri is left to continue waiting for Victor. Soon, another fifteen minutes pass before Victor comes through the door in his serving uniform and a large poodle by his side. When the poodle sees Yuuri, her tail wags and she immediately rushes to greet him. Yuuri gives an 'awww' and scratches behind her ears. Makkachin is cuter in person and Victor has a bright smile.

 

“Yuuri! You're here!” He says.

 

Yuuri chuckles and says, “I am. She's adorable,” He notices she has her own nametag on her collar that says 'therapy dog' under her name. She's also wearing the official service dog jacket for her formal training.

 

When Yuuri signals to the jacket, Victor explains, “She's trained to help people if they fall and to retrieve objects on command. She's very smart.”

 

“She must be-” Yuuri is interrupted when she jumps up a bit to lick his face. Yuuri giggles at the touch. And Victor gets her to get down. There's some silence between them as Victor decides whether he should go for it and ask Yuuri out.

 

“Do... you have something to say?” Yuuri wonders, the silence getting uncomfortable.

 

Victor swallows and loses the courage, leading with what Yakov told him earlier to relay, “I was... just thinking about what Yakov wanted me to tell you. Instead of dusting with me today, he's assigning you to help with Minami with cleaning the bathrooms and commons. He has a lot of rooms for me to clean today.”

 

“Oh,” Yuuri is a bit disappointed not to be with Victor but says, “Okay.”

 

“I'll maybe see you at lunch? That's if you're staying for lunch since you'll spend your break with Minami.” Victor says. He seems a bit fidgety.

 

“I'll call Phichit. If he doesn't have practice at 2:30 then I can join you.” Yuuri informs.

 

“Great,” Victor sees Yakov signaling him inside and tells Yuuri, “Get ready for work, I'll see you or text you later, okay?”

 

“O-okay.” Yuuri stands from where he's sitting and follows Victor inside, mentally preparing for the tasks he will receive.

 

…

 

When they're inside, Yakov sends off Yuuri with Minami once they're in their uniforms and takes Victor aside. Victor is a bit confused at first until Yakov says, “I know how you feel about Katsuki. I'm not stupid.”

 

Victor is stunned, trying to assure, “I-I promise I won't act on it, just-”

 

“Oh, relax. I'm not telling you off.” Yakov says.

 

Victor stares dumbly at his boss. What? Victor asks, “You're not mad?”

 

Yakov gives a laugh and says, “No, I don't encourage it but I overheard the conversation yesterday... Just don't let it interfere with work. Promise me that?”

 

The relief Victor feels is immense and promises, “I'll keep it professional. Thank you so much.”

 

…

 

As far as Yuuri is concerned, Minami is a ball of energy that he can tell is trying to keep his giddiness contained. The two are pushing a cart full of cleaning supplies similar to the one he and Victor used the day before to go down to the first floor and Minami is bouncy in his steps as he hums a song. Yuuri decides he likes Minami simply for the amount of energy he wishes he had.

 

They go down the elevator with the cart and park it in front of the bathrooms. Minami has them put on gloves and summarizes what they need to do for the day, “Doing the bathrooms and commons takes a few hours but we'll be done by break time. There's a lot of steps to it so I'll tell you what to do as we go along,” Minami gets a set of keys out of his pocket and says, “First, we're going to stock the cart with toilet paper and refill the cleaning solution... If the storage room door cooperates.”

 

“... Does it not open right or something?” Yuuri asks, following Minami to the storage closet with the cleaning solution bottles that need to be refilled.

 

Minami gets the key ready and says, “The door is picky with who it likes. It won't open for me and most of the staff except for Victor and Otabek. It takes a special touch to open it...” Minami twists the key in the doorknob and groans when the door refuses to open, “Which I don't have,” Yuuri doesn't miss Minami mutter to himself because he can't get the door to open, “Why must God abandon me in front of my idol?”

 

After a few awkward minutes, Minami asks, “You want to try to open the door? It won't open for me.”

 

Yuuri quietly reaches and takes the key. He smiles in amusement when Minami jokes, “Show that door your Eros.”

 

Yuuri takes the key to the door and carefully turns the knob... and it opens. Minami just stares in wonder. Yuuri turns on the light and then looks to Minami for guidance. Minami snaps out of it and takes the bottles from him to fill them; he simply points to where the toilet paper is and Yuuri stacks a bunch of rolls into his arms.

 

Soon enough, they've stocked the cart and Minami takes him into the women's bathroom first. Minami explains, “The women's bathroom is easier to clean because it stays clean longer. I can't explain that sorcery but it makes the job a bit easier,” The bathroom has a single toilet, a sink and a green bench for some reason. Minami puts a crème colored cleaning solution on a rag and gives it to Yuuri, “You clean the sinks. When you're done with that, use a clean rag I have set down to dry the sink and throw the wet one you used on the floor. We use the used sink rag to mop the floor because it's still a little soapy, got it?”

 

“Yeah, I got it.” Yuuri responds and Minami gets to work on the toilet. Yuuri notices that Minami gets on his knees to clean the toilet; which can't be good on his legs but Yuuri doesn't say anything. Yuuri scrubs down the sink and dries it like Minami told him, throwing the rag on the floor.

 

Minami finishes up and says, “You wanna mop? I'll get started on the men's bathroom,” Yuuri nods and Minami shows him the mop on the cart.

 

The same pattern happens for the men's bathroom because Minami leaves the sinks to Yuuri. Yuuri is starting to find the act of cleaning relaxing and even Minami's soft coaxing reassuring that he's doing a good job.

 

When the bathrooms on the first floor are finished, Minami shows him how to clean the kitchenette and they vacuum the area. The residents doing a puzzle at the table don't seem bothered by the noise and greet them after they're done. Minami chats them up about their grandchildren so they don't ask about Yuuri, which Yuuri is grateful for Minami's distraction.

 

Time flies as they clean the second and third floors. There were the bathrooms of the second floor (vacuuming the stairs as well and the lobby, taking out the trash in the dining room) and then vacuuming and polishing the tables on the third-floor living area where two residents are playing pool. Two hours have passed and Yuuri is exhausted. He doesn't have the mental stamina that Minami has for the job and is grateful once again when they can finally take their break.

 

They're where Victor first took Yuuri for their break once they get some food from the kitchens (Isabella and JJ had extra donuts from that morning still in need of eating, luckily). Minami seems engrossed in his donut so Yuuri doesn't bother with conversation unless Minami starts one.

 

However, the one he starts is not one Yuuri expected, “You're friends with my rinkmate Phichit, right?”

 

Yuuri blinks and says, “You know Phichit personally and skate? Yeah, we're friends.”

 

Minami lights up, “Yeah! I skate in the evenings so that's probably why you've never seen me around but I'm happy for Phichit getting into the Grand Prix qualifiers.”

 

Yuuri smiles. He's also happy for his friend but a bit bitter as well because it reminds him of what was taken from him. Even months of counseling still doesn't stop the bitterness from coming to the surface occasionally. He keeps that to himself for Minami's sake and instead changes the direction of the conversation, “What quads can you do?”

 

“Um, the Toe Loop, Salchow and I'm working on the Flip. Lutz keeps landing me hard on the ice so I stopped practicing it for awhile until I'm not constantly working on competitions.” Minami says, rubbing the back of his neck humbly.

 

“Don't give up... if you can have a job and skate at the same time, you can land that Lutz. I believe in you.” Yuuri encourages.

 

Minami whole face and body seems to light up at the praise. His smile is infectious as he says, “Thank you so much!”

 

Yuuri mutters a 'no problem' and the two eat their donuts. Yuuri notices that Minami is still antsy, like he has something he wants to ask but is too nervous to ask. Yuuri tries to ignore it by watching the two resident putting together a cat puzzle but soon Minami just blurts out what he wanted to say, “You know, I was rooting for both you and Nakagawa...” Yuuri resists sighing, knowing this would come up eventually because everyone always asks him about his past rinkmate. He listens, “But when Nakagawa did that to you, I lost my faith in Nakagawa. I always thought he was just a cocky skater, not someone who'd hurt anyone to get what he wants. I know you probably get asked this a lot but do you hate Nakagawa for what he did?”

 

Well, that actually is a question that only Phichit has asked him. Back then, he was so broken inside that he didn't know what to say... except this time, he actually has an answer for that. He stares down at the table and answers, “I don't... if anything, I feel sorry for him. That he felt so insecure with his skating that he needed me gone. I'm told I shouldn't think this way... but I deserved what I got,” Before Minami can even argue that, he adds, “I deserve it because I made Nakagawa feel that way. I dismissed him and didn't try to be his friend. I can't help but think now that maybe that's what he wanted and-” Yuuri breaks off, having to wrap his arms around himself and say, “I failed both of us...”

 

Minami has a distressed expression, not sure what to do to comfort Yuuri but makes an attempt, “... If it makes you feel better, I don't believe it's in any way your fault. I am sad that you were taken from skating because of him but now you're here and we get to work side by side,” Minami nervously adds, “If you ever need someone to talk to about it. I'm willing to take a listen. I won't share anything you say to me.”

 

Pleased by at least his attempt to be comforting, Yuuri smiles courteously and says, “I'll keep that in mind. Thank you, Minami.”

 

Minami lights up again. It's Yuuri that decides to ask randomly, “Did you know that people write fanfiction about me and Nakagawa? It's the weirdest thing.”

 

Minami sweats and stutters, “R-Really? I've never heard of such a thing!” Minami makes a personal note to himself to delete every fanfiction he's ever written out of embarrassment.

 

Yuuri doesn't push the subject simply lost on what to talk about and mentally preparing to do laundry with Yakov again after their break.

 

…

 

Victor had been listening in to them during their break and feels like he understands Yuuri a little more than he did before. He can tell Yuuri is still hurting on the inside. Maybe... it's not a good idea to ask Yuuri out so soon. He wants to get closer to him before doing that. Victor can't help but want to get closer to Yuuri so why not take it slow.

 

With a sad smile, Victor leaves the two be and continues on to get ready for lunch serving.

 

…

 

When Yuuri is folding laundry with Yakov, he realizes how little he actually knows about Victor. Sure, he knows he likes dogs and has a sad past but that's not enough basis to start a relationship. Yuuri mentally takes a step back and realizes what he needs to do: he needs to get to know Victor. They've barely known each other and it takes time for love to properly blossom. Being his friend will be more rewarding at first, right?

 

“Yuuri, you folded that sheet wrong again.” Yakov lectures.

 

 

Yuuri curses and follows Yakov's instructions again on how to fold sheets, still thinking about Victor.  


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wew, my job has been consuming my time (as well as other fics) but here I am with another chapter. Have fun reading!

The days seem to go by fast and it's a new work week... and it's December. With Thanksgiving over, the retirement facility is going full throttle on holiday cheer. As Yuuri arrives to work Monday morning, he already notices that decorations have started to go up... and he sees an annoyed looking Mila hanging up ornaments on the wreaths.

 

Yuuri is taking off his coat and calls up to Mila on the balcony area, “Having fun?”

 

He should have expected the response but was still a little surprised to get from her, “Shut up, Katsuki.”

 

Well, it was pretty obvious she isn't pleased with putting up decorations so Yuuri smirks and says, “Keep decking the halls, Mila!” before going to change into his uniform. Once changed, he goes to the break room to find Yakov and see what his tasks for the day are... and immediately regrets teasing Mila.

 

Yakov happily says, “Oh, you're here! I need you to help Victor with decorating the building today. Up for decorating holiday trees?”

 

Yuuri has never really been a Christmas person because the holiday has a different context from the culture he's from but hearing he's going to be with Victor does ease his mind a little. He nods and Yakov tells him, “Victor is in the library on the third floor.”

 

Yuuri smoothes out his uniform before making the trek up the stairs to the third floor. He passes Mila and the common area on the way to the library, saying hi to a couple residents that pass. Sure enough, Victor is in the tiny library setting up a tree. The tree theme is gold and autumn colors, observing from the ornaments in the box at Victor's feet. Victor is humming a holiday song with the utmost concentration that Yuuri waits for Victor to notice him first before saying anything.

 

Victor stops what he's doing when he sees Yuuri and lights up with joy, “Yuuri! Did Yakov send you to help me?”

 

He nods and Victor cheerfully says, “Wonderful,” Victor grabs a few ornaments and gently hands them to Yuuri. Yuuri is a bit lost until Victor instructs, “Put them every other large branch where I put an ornament already... Or don't, just put them wherever because nobody's going to see this tree anyway. Nobody seems to bother to come into the library anyway...”

 

As Yuuri is about to hang an ornament, he notices Victor's tone change on that last part and asks, “Does it upset you nobody comes into the library?”

 

“It does... I may play a lot of video games but at least I take the time to invest in a book every once in awhile,” Victor smiles at the end, proud of himself.

 

Yuuri smiles as well. He didn't know Victor played video games and he didn't know he had a passion for books as well. He asks while putting up ornaments as Victor instructed, “What books do you like? Same with video games, what kind?”

 

Victor seems to light up and proudly says while getting a string of lights, “Deep fantasy. I like the worlds people create from their minds and the idea of going into another world so different than our own,” He smirks when he continues, “I wonder... do you play video games? Read at all?”

 

Yuuri rolls his eyes because Victor didn't answer his second question, “Victor, I'll tell you mine when you tell me yours.”

 

There's a pout from Victor but it doesn't last long as he replies, “I play Overwatch and Rocket League most nights. I like resource management games as well such as Stardew Valley and Harvest Moon, too... Now, tell me. You play any games?”

 

It's obvious Victor is enjoying this conversation with how animated his tone is. Yuuri finally indulges his questions, “Well, I don't read as much as I should but I do play games. I'm addicted to Pokemon the and Legend of Zelda these days.”

 

Victor stops in his tracks and asks, “Favorite Pokemon?”

 

“Um...Chikorita. You?”

 

“Sylveon!” Victor has stopped decorating, distracted by talking to Yuuri, “Do you have a St-” He suddenly gets back to decorating and Yuuri realizes it's because Yakov is walking by and doesn't want him to know how distracted they are. Yuuri pretends to be working until Yakov passes and then Victor asks again, “Do you have a Steam account?”

 

When Yuuri nods, he asks, “Wanna exchange usernames through text later?”

 

“Of course.” Yuuri doesn't hesitate; Victor's enthusiasm easily rubs off on him. His heart seems to skip a beat when by Victor's fond look aimed towards him. Over the weekend, the two did occasionally chat (by 'chat' he means Victor sent him memes and Yuuri sent pictures he had of Vicchan) through text but haven't really shared much else but Victor's fondness does comfort him that they're at least friends already.

 

The two have to stop chatting because Yakov does check on them again, giving them a squinting, suspicious gaze that causes them to chuckle with nervousness when Yakov leaves. That was close. Neither of them wants to be in trouble with Yakov.

 

After decorating the tree with all the gold ornaments and gold lights, they have to hang gold tinsel on the shelves (and dust said shelves). It takes about an hour and a half to complete decorating. The two are standing side by side, admiring their work when Yuuri realizes something.

 

“Hey, Victor.”

 

“Yeah?” Victor asks.

 

“What do you want for Christmas?”

 

When he looks at Victor, he seems indifferent as he replies, “Well, I don't celebrate Christmas... but my birthday is Christmas day.”

 

Yuuri's eyes widen, “Really? Then I should get you something.”

 

Victor chuckles, “You don't have to... when's _your_ birthday?”

 

Yuuri knows he is trying to divert attention from himself but still answers the question, “November 29th...”

 

Victor looks floored, “So, it just passed! And I didn't get you anything.”

 

“You can't get me anything if you didn't know, so don't worry about it... Unless you want to make up for it with Christmas coming up. I'm going to get you a birthday gift whether you want one or not.” Yuuri knows he's being a bit forceful but seeing Victor squirm under his own dilemma of getting Yuuri a gift is a little fun. Victor obviously isn't sure how to respond; he doesn't want to burden Yuuri with getting a gift for himself but the opportunity to exchange gifts becomes more appealing the more he thinks about it.

 

Yuuri expects Victor to tell him off but instead is surprised when Victor agrees with him, “Hm, okay. I'll get you a Christmas gift if you give me a birthday gift. It will work out!” He holds out his hand to shake on it and Yuuri cautiously shakes it back.

 

“Both of you better get back to work before I fire you both.”

 

Victor and Yuuri jump as Yakov seems to appear out of nowhere to scold them. Immediately, Victor apologizes to Yakov and promises they'll quit screwing around... as if to punish them, Yakov says, “Both of you are on laundry duty for rest of the week. I'll let Mila and Christophe handle decorating if you two are just going to goof off.”

 

Yuuri sighs and is a bit startled when Victor flat out groans at the verdict. Unknown to Yuuri, laundry is the chore Victor hates the most... more accurately, Yuuri can tell by the disgust in Victor's expression that laundry brings him internal misery. Victor doesn't even argue and says, “Yes, sir... Come on, Yuuri.”

 

Yuuri blushes when Victor gently grabs his wrist and leads him towards the third-floor laundry room. Neither of them are aware of Yakov's small smile as they walk away and him muttering, “You must really like him, Vitya... It's rare you're this energetic.”

 

…

 

During the next few days during laundry duty, Yuuri and Victor can't say they were as productive as they could have been. Sure, folding laundry is an easier task to stay focused on but that doesn't stop the two from rambling on about video games they've played.

 

“Really?! You managed to take over the Grox in Spore!?” Yuuri is amazed because that is certainly a hard task.

 

Victor is folding a top sheet when he responds, “Yep, wasted about eighty to ninety hours of my life doing it but I managed to do it,” He finishes the sheet before saying, “They need to make a sequel to that game so I can waste more of my life into it.”

 

Yuuri snorts and says, “That's me every time there's a new Pokemon or Persona game out. I always want the next game to do the same.”

 

He is stopped by Victor in the middle of folding a fitted sheet to correct him on the right way to do it and Yuuri thanks him before also adding, “Why do you hate laundry so much?”

 

Victor gives him an irritated look, not directed really at him but the subject, and answers, “Laundry is so monotonous. It's the same task over and over again and I don't even get to interact with the residents while I do it. Yakov knows I hate it so he always punishes me by putting me on laundry... and here we are.”

 

Yuuri gives him a sound of understanding. He gets why Victor would hate such a task. Victor is a lot more social than he is and probably thrives being able to know he's helping the people he's working for. Unlike Yuuri, he must have a closer bond with the residents than he does considering how long he's worked there, too.

 

They work quietly for awhile once Victor empties another dryer full of towels. Towels are the easiest to fold so Yuuri enjoys folding them compared to sheets. Yuuri occasionally watches how graceful Victor is at folding, trying to copy him in order to improve his own work. However, his mind soon wanders onto how perfect the lights highlight Victor's features, such as his eyes and hair, that Yuuri has to shake his head and focus exclusively on the towels. Victor catches him and gives him an inquisitive look but Yuuri assures him he's fine and they continue on the process of folding.

 

They are loading more laundry into the washers when Victor asks him, “What was it like... on the ice?”

 

“Huh?” Yuuri wasn't expecting that to be asked.

 

Victor continues, “Really, what's it like on the ice? I... watched some videos of you skating online last night and you were one of the most graceful things I've seen.”

 

Yuuri almost chokes on his own spit and blushes deeply. He's not sure if he's embarrassed or flattered. He settles for a mix of both when he answers, “I-It's calming... Like I'm free. I always felt like myself more on the ice than anywhere else.”

 

He can't really read Victor's expression until there is a small smile and a phrase that sets Yuuri's heart into a frenzy, “Well, I'd love to see you like that again. Being yourself is nice to see.”

 

Yuuri trips over his own words until a sad realization happens. He can't go on the ice because of his knee... or his doctors tell him he shouldn't be on the ice but he's not sure if he can really go on the ice. In a depressing way, he can't show Victor that side of him. When his expression grows grim, Victor frowns and says, “Sorry, I didn't mean to upset you.”

 

Yuuri, desperate to appease the situation, says, “Maybe we could go skating sometime.”

 

Silence. They stare at each other and Yuuri now wants to bite his tongue. What has he done? He promised something he can't keep-

 

Victor lights up happily, excited more than ever before, “I'd love that! Um, I'll text you after work about when we can do that?”

 

“Y-yeah. Of course...” Yuuri can't back down now. Seeing Victor so happy really threw him off and now he has to go out with Victor... Wait, go out with Victor? Is this a date?!

 

“Oh boy, this is gonna be fun. We can bring our co-workers along and make it a group outing!” Victor says and Yuuri immediately calms. Oh, thank God. It's a group outing idea. Yuuri can handle that better than being alone with Victor on a possible date... Oddly, he's a bit disappointed. He wanted a sign that Victor maybe wanted to date him but he'll settle for the time they have now.

 

“That would be wonderful, Victor. Minami can show us his new program if there are not many people at the rink.”

 

Victor giddily goes and hugs Yuuri and says, “I'll tell everyone else and see if they wanna go, leave it to me. I'll text you who wants to go.”

 

“Yeah, let's do that.” Yuuri seems to satisfy Victor with that answer. For the rest of the workday, Victor will occasionally voice how excited he is for the group trip to the ice rink and Yuuri will affirm that his excitement is matched but Yuuri is more anxious than excited. What has he gotten himself into? He makes a mental note to call his physical therapist to see how strenuous he can get currently with his knee.

 

…

 

_Victor: Yuuri! Minami, Yuri, and Otabek said they'd go!_

 

_Yuuri: Wonderful. When are we going?_

 

_Victor: Not until after Christmas ;-; Everyone is busy or doesn't get any more vacation days until after then. Minami has local competitions too so not until the 27th at least._

 

Yuuri is relieved. They have time to prepare. Yuuri had called his doctor and was told to keep up his stretches for a couple more weeks before he could even attempt skating on the ice so he's glad they have some time before the trip.

 

_Yuuri: I'm okay with that. I need to prepare my knee for then anyway._

 

_Victor: Okay! See you on Monday <3_

 

Yuuri smiles at the heart emoji. Deciding to be brave, he texts back.

 

_Yuuri: See you Monday, Vitya._

 

…

 

Working as a housekeeper is exhausting. That's why when Yuuri is woken up by his phone ringing on Saturday morning, he's tempted not to answer it. He groans and looks to see who it is and shakes a bit awake when he sees who it is. It's Victor, whose never called his cell before. Yuuri scrambles out of bed and answers, “Hello?”

 

“Yuuri! Um, I'm sorry to call you so early but I have a huge favor to ask you on behalf of Yakov,” Yuuri makes a sound that he's listening and Victor continues, “Well... we're short staffed right now and want to know if you could come in this morning and help Yuri with his rooms. Otabek is sick and I have ten rooms of my own to clean.”

 

Yuuri feels a bit of anxiety because he's never done any of the residents' rooms yet. In the couple weeks he's been there, he's done all the tasks that are done in the rooms (dusting, cleaning bathrooms and kitchenettes, etc.) but never applied them to actually doing the rooms because Yakov wanted to ease him in slowly to the job. Well, it looks like Yuuri is going to have to dive head first a little faster than he expected.

 

He sighs and answers Victor, “Sure. I-I can come in today.”

 

Victor says, “Great! By the way, Yuri will guide you so you don't need to be too intimidated.”

 

“Right...” Yuuri doesn't want to admit that the teenager does actually intimidate him a bit.

 

“I'll meet you at the front door with Makkachin. Yakov is busy so I'm in charge of you again today.” Victor sounds a bit too giddy about that but Yuuri pays no mind.

 

“I'll see you then.” Yuuri says.

 

 

“Sure, see ya!” Victor hangs up first and Yuuri sets his phone down. He yawns and stretches. He didn't expect to be working on a Saturday and he's anxious he might mess up. He has to remind himself to take deep breaths and that everything will be fine. At least, that's what he hopes as he gets dressed and prepares to go to work.


End file.
